This application is a national stage of International Application No. PCT/EP2007/003677, filed Apr. 26, 2007, which claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to German Patent Application No. 10 2006 019 777.1, filed Apr. 28, 2006, the entire disclosure of which is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle rear end having an associated rear light.
A motor vehicle rear end of the generic type, with integrated rear lights, is disclosed in German patent document DE 102 33 041 A1. This motor vehicle rear end has an air separation edge extending on the rear cover in the width direction of the motor vehicle rear end. The air separation edge is formed by an edged region of transition of the rear cover between its horizontal longitudinal portion and its downwardly angled portion. In order to ensure a targeted stall in the side wall regions of the motor vehicle rear end too, an elongate air outflow opening is provided on both rear sides in the direct extension of the air separation edge. The air outflow opening is located at the end of an air duct in the gap between the circumference of the light housing and the adjoining outer contour of the bodywork. In order to be able to use the drop in pressure at the vehicle rear end for the blowing-out of air at the air outflow openings, the air outflow opening is fluidically connected via the air duct to air inflow openings at which a higher pressure prevails during travel of the vehicle. One of these air inflow openings is arranged in the gap between the underside of the light housing and the adjoining outer contour of the bodywork. An additional air inflow opening can be provided below the bumper lining. The air duct runs within the motor vehicle rear end in the height direction and in the upper region around the circumferential contour of the light housing. As body shell tolerances have to be compensated for during fitting of the rear lights into their bodywork recess, a different gap dimension is obtained for the air inflow or outflow opening depending on the tolerance position. The gap region at the circumference of the light housing between the air inflow and air outflow opening is closed by a rubber profile seal. The circumstance that the cross sections of the air inflow and air outflow opening differ as a function of the tolerance position, as a result of which the air throughput can fluctuate beyond the intended design dimension, may in this case be regarded as a drawback. Troublesome whistling noises can also occur in the case of excessively narrow cross sections.
From large-scale vehicle constructions, a motor vehicle rear end is known in which, in addition to a defined stall at the rear cover, an air separation edge is intended to ensure a defined stall also in the side wall regions of the rearwardly tapering motor vehicle rear end. For this purpose, a spoiler, which extends as a raised bulge over a lower height region of the rear light, is integrated into each of the covering panes of the rear lights integrated into the vehicle rear end. The separation edge of the spoiler runs—at a slight inclination forward—approximately straight. However, the raised bulge of the rear lights may be felt to be troublesome, for example for reasons of style. The bulge of the rear lights can also impede cleaning thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,603 discloses arrangements which are intended to prevent dirt from accumulating on the covering panes of rear lights integrated into the motor vehicle rear end. Air ducts, which have air inlets which are arranged on side wall parts of the vehicle rear end and each communicate with a depression which is arranged in the side wall and the cross section of which increases in the direction toward the rear end, are arranged for this purpose on the rear light or on the vehicle rear end. The air ducts lead to air outlets on parts, integrated into the back of the vehicle rear end, of the covering panes of the rear lights. There is no discernible connection to the separation of the air circulation, associated with driving of the vehicle with the headwind, of the motor vehicle.
One object of the invention is to provided an improved motor vehicle rear end which increases design freedom in configuring the side wall regions of the motor vehicle rear end for easy cleaning.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the motor vehicle rear end according to the invention in which, although the air outlet openings arranged in the side wall regions are each at a lateral distance from the air separation edge of the rear cover and are located at a horizontal distance before the rear bulkhead, the overflowing of the side wall by headwind is reliably released by the air flow issuing from the air outlet openings. The air outlet openings, which are integrated into the side wall regions, can be arranged flush and configured with a smooth surface, thus allowing easy cleaning of the side wall regions.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the air outlet openings are arranged within parts, integrated into the side wall regions, of covering panes of the rear lights, i.e., the air outlet openings, which are arranged in the covering panes of the rear lights, communicate, during installation of the rear lights on the rear end, with the air ducts arranged in the rear end. This arrangement advantageously allows a configuration of the outer contour of the rear end having a particularly smooth surface. In addition, the air outlet openings have, in accordance with the high precision with which the rear lights and in particular the covering panes thereof are frequently manufactured, a very dimensionally accurate opening cross section.
In order to be able to reduce the wall thickness of the covering panes while maintaining the necessary stability, the air outlet openings arranged in the covering pane form a series of holes, so that connecting webs of the covering pane are preserved between the openings. A roughly C-shaped hole pattern having a C-shaped opening, which is opened in the rearward direction of the vehicle, is preferably provided. This allows the flowing around the side walls to be released over the entire height of the series of holes.
If parts of the covering panes of the rear lights that are integrated into the side wall regions have a front edge which is curved in a roughly semicircular manner, it is readily possible to form a hole pattern which is adapted to a C-shaped edge strip of the covering pane. The depressions of the hole pattern are in this case introduced into the edge strip so as not to restrict the light function of the covering pane.
The drop in pressure, which is dependent on the traveling speed, at the motor vehicle rear end is advantageously used, so that no additional energy is required for feeding the air ducts.
In order to allow, as air issues in the side wall region of the rear light, which is integrated at an angle, a short air duct, an air inflow opening is preferably located in a gap between the rear cover and rear light. Alternatively or additionally, an air inlet opening can be provided below the bumper lining in order to provide an arrangement which is concealed by the bumper lining.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.